Bulma Rants About Vegeta
by bluelily3
Summary: Bulma decides to put down in words all the things she has learned about her prince over the years. Bulma's POV


Bulma's Ranting About Vegeta

I knew right away that he was different. Sure, when I had heard his voice in my head like everyone else, I knew that he was alive and back to normal, and I was ecstatic to know he was trying to save the world, but when he suddenly appeared with Goku on Kami's Look-out Tower, I could tell that he had changed.

Now, I've been with Vegeta for years, so there are certain things that a wife would know. Yes, we got married when Trunks was five years old, and it wasn't a wedding. Sadly enough, I never got my huge, beautiful, decked-out wedding, because I knew Vegeta would never put up with that. I ask myself, why should I care what he thinks? I want my wedding, darn it! But being with the Prince of Saiyans does require a few sacrifices. And I'm sorry to say there are sacrifices I am willing to give. Don't ask me why, because even though I am a genius, I still can't figure that one out. I guess I should just say that things are what they are, and sometimes we can't control them. Anyway, about the wedding, it was really just a court date where I said "I do" with enthusiasm, and Vegeta nodded his head and grunted his consent. I think he was only doing it so he could establish a place on Earth, some sort of identity. Now nobody would stare at him like he's from outer space (ha!), they'd just do whatever was asked of them because he's associated with me. Although, something tells me that people just do what he says anyway.

So, like I was saying, (excuse me for the rambling) being Vegeta's wife, there are some things that I know. Now, I never let on that I know this stuff, so it'll be our secret. The man's gotta keep his pride, you know. Believe it or not, Vegeta has more moods than most people are aware of. Most of my friends would agree that he only has two moods, arrogant and angry. While those are his favorites, (I could swear the Saiyan man actually enjoys being angry! It must be in the blood ) he is very good at concealing anything else he feels. For example, he frowns a lot. But for him, there is more that one type of frown. When he really is angry, the frown is very deep; that can also mean he is thoroughly disgusted. Of course, when he's blindingly angry, he doesn't keep his mouth shut long enough to frown. He shouts. That's another one of his favorite things, shouting. Sometimes, he even throws a tantrum, not unlike our son. That's probably where Trunks gets those from. Although they are not as childish, I would still call stamping your foot and punching the wall a tantrum. There's a certain spot in the wall near the kitchen that has had to be repaired several times. I think these outbursts of anger are amusing most of the time, but when that vein shows up on his forehead, watch out! The man needs his space! That's when I wisely decide to slip away. On rare occasions, he will come marching after me, but that doesn't happen very often. Usually, I'm not the target of this anger. Who is, you ask? Well, believe me when I say that most of the time, he's angry with himself. You see, for having such a good self-esteem, Vegeta still wants more from himself. We are all like that to a certain extent, but I think he's half-crazed about it.

Anyway, about the frowns. There is also an irritated one, which he wears around Krillin and Gohan. (Although not as much now since the kid is grown up now.) Then there is a you're-not-worth-my-time one which he wears around Yamcha, and yes, sometimes even me. (Oooh! After all I do!) An exasperated frown, which he uses predominantly around Goku, and then there is a frown which is reserved especially for me and Trunks. It's just a small frown (could you call it a puzzled frown?) but his eyes always hold a gleam of amusement with that one. He also (yay!) has a proud smile for Trunks, and if you can imagine, a proud frown too.  
Now, the smiles happen less often then the frowns, but I generally like them. He would never have a warm-hearted smile unless he was fused with Goku (yes, I heard about that, and it makes me a little uneasy and glad it wasn't permanent) and after they were apart again he would stand in front of the mirror for hours, practicing frowns, and make sure it never happened again. For someone who doesn't seem to care about his appearance, I've caught him staring at himself in the mirror more than once. It is then that I ask myself, What IS he doing in there? He has other smiles: the cocky, self-assured one that we all know about, and one reserved for me and only me which formed the idea of Trunks, and that is something we DON'T need to discuss!

One of my favorite things to do is make him laugh. When I can get him to do that, I know it'll be a good day. Now I have to pick-and-choose what to make him laugh about, because if I don't do it just right, he ll give me the puzzled or exasperated frown. I usually have to do or say something idiotic, that makes us humans (women especially) look foolish. This is, yet again, another mystery of how our relationship works. I throw my dignity on the line so he can mock me. But I can't help myself. I love to watch him toss his head back and laugh at full-force, and then afterward, he walks away saying "silly woman" to himself. And if it's really good, he'll even clutch at his stomach and sit down, saying, "That Bulma" after he's had his laugh. But that's only if I've done something truly idiotic, and it usually involves our son.  
Once in awhile, someone will break through his barrier completely, and genuinely shock him. In that case, I have to hide away and laugh. Those bulging eyes can be a bit much if you're used to seeing them narrowed.

There are only three things that can shock him. My mother, Kakarrot , and squirmy things. Let's start with my mom. Sometimes she just sidles up to him (she's not afraid of him at all) and says the most outrageous things! Some of them are quite personal, and those are usually in the form of a question which leaves him dumbfounded, and unable to speak for the next couple of seconds. Then, when he's recovered a little, and she's still standing there, his mouth forms into the question "Why?" but he never quite gets to that before he pulls at his hair in frustration and disgust, leaving the room. Yes, he and his mother-in-law are very entertaining to watch.

Now there is Kakarrot. Goku can never cease to shock Vegeta, whether it's his powerful fighting, or his childish sense of humor, both seem to bewilder him equally. I know now that without his Saiyan sparring partner, Vegeta would literally have no life whatsoever. And that's good, because sometimes Goku can get him out of my hair when he's in a particularly nasty mood. Although, whether or not it turns out to be better or worse later on, no one can say for sure.

Lastly, we come to the squirmy things.  
Now there is some incident that happened during Goku and Vegeta's fight with Majin Buu that Vegeta refuses to talk about. Occasionally, Goku will bring up some story about giant worms, and Vegeta will threaten to blast Goku, so he (Goku) nervously scratches his head and speaks defensively in that high-pitched rapid voice which he uses on Chi-Chi.  
But I already know that Vegeta doesn't like worms because I've seen the look on his face when Trunks and Goten were doing an experiment with earthworm farms and brought them into the house by the crate. It was then that we found out that he just can't tolerate the squirmy things.  
So, knowing all these things about my oh-so-charming prince, you'll have to wonder why I was truly stunned when he came back to us on Kami's Look-out. He WAS standing a pace apart from everyone, and he WAS frowning like usual, but it was a different frown, one that I hadn't seen before! He came strolling up to us like "So I died, and now I'm alive again... What's the big deal?" But I could sense something much different than before. (I get those too, the senses) The anger and bitterness that he had been harboring before was gone, replaced with a calm and content sense of being. I almost wondered if this was a trick, like they had messed up on the instant transmission or something.  
Later on, when I had held a party for everyone, I could see these changes even more. Especially when Goku got there. He invited Vegeta out of his corner so he could come and sit with us, and he ACTUALLY did it! And everyone else accepted him too! For the first time, I felt like he was one of us, and not because he was forced into it, but because he wanted to be here.

So, sometimes when Trunks and I are working on a project together, (he's grown so much!) I'll see Vegeta, in the background with a prideful smile on his face, and I know that it's not just for Trunks. He doesn't take us for granted anymore, he actually cares. But he's still kept the things I love about him. Now that I'm finished writing this, I'm off to tell him something I found out today. He's going to have to be proud of one more family member before long. I wonder how he'll take it? However he acts, I'm prepared for him. Because I'm Bulma Briefs-Vegeta, and that's my job.


End file.
